Miles To Go
by turtleback
Summary: Maura is frustrated when Jane won't try something new. Jane comes to a realization.  Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This chapter ends on a little bit of a cliffhanger. I'm still not sure what's going to happen next.**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Jane looked at the plate in front of her. "I don't think I can do this."<p>

"Do what?" Maura asked.

"This!" Jane exclaimed, pointing at her plate.

"Yes you can. Just tip your head back and let it slide in your mouth."

"Nope. I can't do it. I just can't eat raw oysters."

"Frost did it."

"Eew. I mean, uh, I'm not going to get shamed into doing it."

"Jane, I've tried all sorts of things you've wanted to me try. Just try this one thing."

"You cannot compare this to something like beer. Beer is good. This is icky."

"Fine. I give up," Maura sighed.

"Good. Wait, really?"

"Yes. What's the point in trying to introduce you to things I enjoy if you never actually try them?"

"Come on, that's not true."

"Yes it is. I've invited you to go the natural history museum, the ballet, that new raw food restaurant I thought would be at least interesting to try. You wouldn't go to any of them."

"I went to that Fairfield dinner with you."

"Only because it was for work. I don't even know why you agreed to come to this restaurant with me."

"Um, well, I didn't know when you said oysters you meant raw oysters. I thought maybe they'd have fried clams or something, you know, edible."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have figured out awhile ago what you would or wouldn't be interested in doing."

"Geez, Maura, I don't think you need to get so upset about this."

Maura finished her last oyster. "I should get back to work. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Jane realized she hadn't done anything with Maura since the oyster lunch. Jane hadn't been avoiding Maura, but wanted to give her a little space after their disagreement. But was that what it was, a disagreement? Was it a fight? Was Maura mad at her and that's why they hadn't hung out at all? Jane sent Maura a text: "Hey wanna have dinner tonight?"<p>

Ten minutes later, Maura sent a reply: "Sorry I have plans tonight."

"Tomorrow?" Jane texted back.

"I can't. I'm really busy tomorrow." Maura replied.

Busy with what? Jane wondered. Jane figured Maura must still be upset and decided to not bother her the rest of the weekend. Monday, if Maura was still mad, Jane would figure out how to fix it.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Jane strolled into work and found Korsak and Frost engaged in an animated discussion. "Hey, what's going on in here?"<p>

"We were just discussing the lecture we went to on Saturday," Frost answered. "Hey, how come you weren't there?"

"What lecture? You went to a lecture on a Saturday?"

"Yeah, Maura invited us and the folks in the forensics lab. It was the lecture at BCU about the history of using forensic evidence in solving crime. They talked about all the early methods before DNA and stuff and how new methods were developed. It was amazing."

"Oh...yeah...I guess it slipped my mind. Sorry I missed it." What the hell, Jane thought. Maura invited everyone but me. Shit, this is worse than I thought. "I'm gonna go down to the autopsy lab. See you guys later."

Jane stood outside the door to the autopsy room. Maura had her back to the door. She was performing an autopsy that would likely be ruled a natural death. Jane didn't want to interrupt or try to talk to Maura in the middle of an autopsy, and frankly, wasn't sure what she was going to say anyway. Jane was getting ready to walk away, when Maura spun around and saw Jane standing there. Jane sighed and walked into the lab.

Maura was pulling off her gloves and gown. "Hi Jane. Am I supposed to have any lab results for you?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. About what?"

"Uh, well, I'm really sorry about last week at lunch. I want to make it up to you so you aren't mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad at you, Jane."

"But you invited everyone but me to that lecture thing on Saturday. What the hell, Maura?"

"I just didn't see the point in inviting you. Usually when I invite you to things you decline, unless it's drinks at the Dirty Robber or take out and a movie at home. I want to spend time with people who are at least going to attempt to be interested in some of the things I like to do."

"So, you've been wasting your time being friends with me? Or am I some pity project? You were trying to make me more classy, but I failed so you're moving on?"

"No, Jane. You're being unfair."

"I'm being unfair? Jesus, Maura. This is so fucked up. I gotta go." Jane went up the stairs. Instead of returning to the bullpen, she went through the front doors and found a spot on a bench in the park down the street from police headquarters.

_Please let there be no homicides today_, Jane thought. _I can't handle seeing Maura again today. But, I'm going to have work with her again soon so I better get my shit together. Fuck, I can't believe she dumped me. Wait, dumped me? I guess that's sort of right. Yeah, she dumped me as a friend. Just because I wouldn't do a few stupid things with her. Stupid things that she really enjoys doing. God, I'm an asshole. _

_Why didn't I just say yes when Maura invited me to go places with her? Probably because I was afraid I would make an ass of myself somehow and embarrass myself and Maura. Because Maura is beautiful and smart and sophisticated and I can't measure up to her. I'm not good enough for her. _

_Or maybe because some of the things she invited me to do sounded a lot like dates and that made me feel a little confused and a little scared. And I__'m afraid that maybe I was hoping they would be dates. Or maybe I really wanted them to be dates. But if I suggested they were kinda like dates maybe Maura would be uncomfortable and wouldn't want to hang out anymore. But now I don't think she even wants to be friends anymore so I fucked everything up anyway._

Jane was pulled out of her thoughts by someone saying her name, "Jane? Jane, what are you doing out here?"

"Hey Frankie, I was just, uh, thinking."

Frankie took a seat next to Jane. "Well, you look like shit. What happened?"

"Uh, I think I fucked things up with Maura."

"Hey, you guys are best friends. You'll work it out."

Jane sighed. "What if I thought, you know, maybe I wanted to be more than best friends? I mean, just like hypothetically, you know?"

"More than friends? Oh, OH! Seriously, Janie? Shit, I don't know. I think Maura's the only person that can answer that question."

"Gee, thanks, Frankie. You've been a huge help," Jane deadpanned.

Frankie got up. "Yeah, I think this is way beyond my brotherly responsibilities. I gotta get in to work. I'll see you later, okay."

"Yeah, hold up, I gotta get back to work too."

Jane spent the rest of the day sitting at her desk in a haze, trying desperately to figure out a way to just get things to go back to the way they were. Eventually, Jane decided that she would just give Maura a few days of space. She hoped Maura would eventually realized she missed Jane and they could just go back to being friends.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed normally at work. A homicide investigation took a few days. But outside of work Maura stayed away. No drinks, no dinners, no making plans for the weekend. Korsak and Frost noticed that Jane was constantly on edge, even more so than usual, but didn't know why and neither dared to ask.<p>

Saturday afternoon, Jane couldn't take it anymore. She drove to Maura's house and rang the doorbell. Maura answered with a surprised look on her face, "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I really want to talk to you. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just reading. Please, come in." Jane followed Maura to the living room and sat down on a chair across from where Maura sat on the couch. The rest of the couch was littered with medical journals.

"Just a little weekend reading," Jane joked.

"Yes. What did you want to talk about?" Maura replied, missing Jane's joking tone.

"I want to talk about us, of course. Shit. Uh, okay, I want to apologize again. You were right to be upset or whatever about me not doing things you invited me to do. I wasn't being a good friend. I want to make it up to you. I don't want to lose your friendship. You are really important to me. I promise I won't be so lame anymore."

"Why did you always say no? It made me feel really stupid after a while."

"No, I'm the stupid one. I didn't think I would belong in some of those places and I thought I would embarrass myself or embarrass you."

"That's ridiculous, Jane. You could have told me that instead of just saying no. At least then I wouldn't have been left wondering why you wouldn't go anywhere with me."

"We go out all the time!" Jane protested.

"The Dirty Robber doesn't count."

"Well, that's not actually the only reason I said no. I only recently started to figure this part out." Jane took a deep breath. "The things I said no to were the types of things that couples do. I didn't want to do things that felt like dates if you weren't thinking about them as dates."

Maura stared at Jane with a puzzled look on her face, head tilted slightly to the side. "I don't understand what you mean."

Jane clenched and unclenched her hands. She felt the sweat forming on her forehead but pressed on. "I...want to...go on a date with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Jane woke up in the dark with a stiff back and cramped legs. She tried to stretch but her arms and legs hit the arms of her sofa. Slowly the previous evening's events came back to her and she remembered that she had not so gracefully told Maura she wanted to date her. Jane looked at her watch. It was 4am.<p>

Jane stood up from the couch and walked to her bedroom, only remembering when she got to the doorway and saw the sleeping form in her bed that Maura was sleeping in her bed and that's why Jane was on the couch. Jane insisted Maura couldn't drive home after her previous night's alcohol consumption and instructed Maura to sleep in her bed. Jane leaned against the doorway and thought about what had happened between them.

_When Jane managed to blurt out that she wanted them to date, Maura had been confused and then flustered. Jane left, telling Maura she wanted to give her space and didn't want Maura to feel any pressure. What Jane wanted most, she assured Maura, was for them to be able to return to being friends. At that moment what Jane really wanted most was to get the hell out of there so she could delay as long as possible Maura's inevitable rejection._

_Jane was surprised when Maura arrived unannounced at Jane's apartment around 8pm with Chinese food and a bottle of wine. Jane turned on the Red Sox game and they quietly ate on the couch. When the bottle of wine was nearly empty, Maura started talking. Jane had barely touched her glass of wine so Maura had consumed most of the bottle herself._

_They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, Jane with her feet propped on the coffee table and Maura reclining at the other end with her legs tucked underneath her. "What do you mean you want to go on a date with me? Maura finally asked._

_"I don't think I really know." Jane answered._

_"You're going to have to give me more than that."_

_"Maybe we should just forget I said anything. And y__ou look exhausted, we shouldn't talk about this now.__"_

_"I need to talk about this now, Jane."_

_"Ugh, okay. I...you...uh, maybe I can explain it this way. When you talk about the guys you go out with, I am so jealous of them spending time with you, getting to know you. And I hate them too, because they can't possibly be good enough for you. B__ut they at least have the balls to ask you out. While I'm scared that if I go anywhere nice with you I'll screw something up and you'll never be able to think about me the way I think about you."_

_Maura took her time to process Jane's words. To Jane, every second of silence felt like an eternity. "How do you think of me?" Maura asked._

_Jane looked at Maura and wondered if she'd had enough to drink that she'd forget this conversation tomorrow. She'd never seen Maura drunk and wondered what her threshold was. Then Jane considered that this may be her one chance to be brave enough to tell Maura how she felt. She shifted her body so she was looking at Maura, looking openly for the first time since Maura had arrived at her apartment that night. "Maura, I want to be the person in your life who makes you the happiest you've ever been, who loves everything about you, both good and bad, and who will always take care of you."_

_After another eternity of silence Maura had said, "Do you think about us in sexual situations?"_

_"Ugh, god Maura. Um, sort of, I think about being close to you, kissing you, waking up next to you. I haven't gotten beyond that."_

_"Have you been with a woman before?"_

_"No. I've never even felt attracted to another woman before. But I've also never felt like this about anyone before."_

_At that point Maura said she really needed to go to sleep and Jane got her to stay and sleep there._

Jane was still standing in the doorway. Maura was curled on her side, tangled in the sheets. Fuck. What is she going to say to me in the morning? Jane wondered. Maura began to stir and Jane slipped quietly back to the couch in the living room.

* * *

><p>Jane awoke a few hours later and heard the shower running. She briefly considered if there was some way she could reasonably run away. Instead she opted to put clothes on and make coffee.<p>

When Maura made it to the kitchen Jane handed her a cup of coffee and pointed to the boxes of cereal, milk, and bowls waiting on the counter. Jane went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth and then returned to the kitchen, made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down across the counter from Maura. "You look pretty good. How are you feeling?"

"That was more alcohol than I am used to consuming but I don't think I feel bad enough to call it a hangover. I was thinking while I was taking a shower and there's something I want to tell you."

Jane nodded for her to continue.

"I have a rule that I follow most of the time. I decided awhile ago that if someone, in your words, has the balls to ask me out, and I'm not dating someone and the person isn't obviously repulsive in some way, then I will say yes. I don't have anything to lose by saying yes and there is always the chance that it could lead somewhere."

"But you don't always follow this rule?" Jane asked.

"No, I don't. Sometimes I'm just not interested or I'm just not in the mood. And occasionally someone asks me out at a crime scene which is always a no. But my point is that I go out on plenty of dates, but I'm clearly not dating anyone. I mean I haven't had a serious relationship in a really long time."

Jane nodded again, although she had no idea where Maura was going with this.

Maura continued, "My brain is maybe still a little foggy from my alcohol consumption last night, but I can't remember anyone ever saying anything as nice to me as what you said last night. This morning I started thinking that maybe I've been going about this all wrong. Instead of dating people to find out more about them and whether there was potential for a relationship, maybe I should have been looking for a relationship with someone I was already close with."

Jane felt her pulse racing and felt very aware of all of her limbs. "You know my brain isn't quite as big as yours, you better spell that out for me so I can be sure I understand what you are saying."

"Actually, our brains are probably almost exactly the same physical size, it's-"

"Maura!"

"Right. What I'm trying to tell you is that if you ask me to go on a date with you, I will most likely say yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p><em>"What I'm trying to tell you is that if you ask me to go on a date with you, I will most likely say yes."<em>

"Wow. Uh, okay. Huh." Jane said with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"I guess that was just a little anticlimactic."

"Meaning what?"

"I admit that I've thought about what would happen if I told you I have romantic-type feelings for you. There were a few scenarios that played out in my head and now that I'm thinking about they were all somewhat dramatic and probably not very realistic."

"I want to hear the dramatic versions. Please?"

"This is so embarrassing. Fine, like you slapping me across the face and storming out. Or you declaring that you have feelings for me too and jumping into my arms while violin music played in the background. Ugh, it's stupid. It didn't occur to me that you would calmly tell me that we could try going out, but of course you would have a completely rational reaction."

Maura curled her lips into an amused smile. "You've been holding out on me, Jane."

"What?" Jane asked with a partially defensive and partially scared tone.

"You act all tough, like you don't need anyone or want anyone, or even want anyone to want you. But it's just an act."

"Fine, Maura, you figured me out." Jane sighed.

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing...Sooo...?"

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

"Do you have something to ask me?"

Jane laughed. "Now? While we're eating breakfast in my kitchen? When I haven't even showered this morning? This has already been too fucking surreal. You're just going to have to wait until I find the right time."

"Well, then, that is my cue to go home. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Once Maura was safely out the door, Jane dropped her head in her hands and released a whispered, "Fuuuuck."

* * *

><p>Jane spent the rest of Sunday in an anxiety induced frenzy. After several hours spent researching restaurants and events, Jane was pacing the living room, trying to give herself a pep talk: "Come on, Rizzoli. This isn't so hard. You know what Maura likes to do. Just take her somewhere nice and don't make an ass of yourself. Sure, no problem."<p>

Jane checked their schedules to confirm that neither her nor Maura were scheduled to work the following Saturday night. The she purchased tickets to the Boston Ballet, made reservations at the new Japanese restaurant Maura had mentioned. "All right, raw fish and men in tights, here I come. I just have to spend the rest of the week worrying about it."

* * *

><p>Maura went home, drank about a gallon of water, went for a run, and then sat down on the floor of her bedroom and tried to meditate. But she couldn't fully relax because she kept thinking about Jane.<p>

Her and Jane became almost inexplicably close soon after they started working together. Maura hadn't thought much about it. They had just clicked right away and it felt natural to spend time together outside of work too. Looking back objectively, she could see how much of their behavior towards each other could be interpreted as flirting or perhaps even courting.

Maura had no problem thinking about women in a sexual way and had gone on dates with women, although nothing further ever happened. She had always appreciated how Jane looked, the mix of masculine and feminine in her body and mannerisms. But she hadn't thought of Jane sexually. Was that because they were friends? co-workers?

Was she just leading Jane on now? Trying to make Jane feel okay about her revelation? Or was there something more between the two of them?

* * *

><p>Monday morning Jane was secretly hoping for a murder. Not that she actually wanted anyone to be killed, but it was bound to happen sooner or later and she needed it to happen now while she and Frost were in line for the next case. Anything to take her mind off of Maura.<p>

"Jane? Jane?"

Startled, Jane looked up at Frost standing in front of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you this morning? We've got a case. Let's go. I'm driving so we get there in one piece today. Shit."

In the car Frost asked, "What is going on with you today?"

"Listen Frost, I know it hasn't been easy coming to Homicide, being my partner, dealing with Korsak's hovering. But you're my partner. Being partners is like being married. Actually, it's even more important than being married. We have to keep each other safe and we should always be honest with each other. Secrets you wouldn't tell your wife, you should be able to tell me. And we always keep each other's secrets. That's what partners do right?"

"Right. But I'm not holding out on you, if that's what you're implying."

"No, I know you're not. But, uh, I'm holding out on you. I messed up with Korsak and I'm not going to do the same with you. I've been distracted this morning because I've been thinking about Maura, because...I'm in love with her."

"Oh, shit, that's not a secret. There's a pool going on when you two will finally get together. Actually, I think it got called off because too many people wanted to take never."

"Fuck me. Well, I'm going to ask her to go out with me this Saturday. So if you can get the pool going again this week maybe you can win. Just don't let Maura know about it."

"Thanks, partner. Heads up, we're at the crime scene and Maura's already here."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Jane and Frost were ready to make an arrest. The case was a good distraction for Jane. Working with Maura was always easy. They were both confident and professional about their jobs and became naturally consumed with solving the case until it was finished. Wednesday afternoon Jane walked down to the autopsy lab to find Maura.<p>

She found Maura in her office. "Hey, the case is wrapped up."

Maura looked up at Jane. "Hey there. That's great."

Jane put her hands in her pockets to stop fidgeting. "Yeah. So, I hadn't wanted to do this here, but I can't wait anymore and I haven't slept in two days so I really can't wait until after work today. Maura, will you go out with with me Saturday night? I got us tickets to the ballet and dinner reservations for after."

Maura had a goofy smile on her face. "That sounds wonderful. I will overlook this time, due to extenuating circumstances, that you asked me out in my office."

Jane mimicked wiping sweat off her brow. "Phew. That's a definite relief. So, I will pick you up at 7 on Saturday, okay?"

"Perfect. Go sleep now." Maura directed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Jane woke up Saturday morning and thought, "I made it. It's Saturday and I haven't lost my mind yet." Jane planned a full day to keep her occupied, starting with a tension relieving shower. For the rest of the day she scheduled a manicure, pedicure, wax, and haircut. Jane usually didn't do any of these things. Even getting a haircut was a rare event for her. But she wanted to look as good as possible so she decided to go all out. Plus, being manhandled for a few hours was a really good distraction.<p>

Jane wore a new burgandy, knee-length dress that hugged her slender form, and matching low heels. She didn't want to tower over Maura. And she'd prefer not to wear a dress, but she knew Maura would appreciate it, hopefully in more ways than one. Jane pulled her into a ponytail and twisted it up and clipped it in the back. But she opted to go without make-up. It just wasn't her. She could do the dress, but not the makeup.

As she dressed, Jane gave herself a pep talk: "Okay, Rizzoli you can totally do this. She already likes you enough to be your best friend. Just be yourself, like you're just having a regular evening with Maura. You took the first step, now the ball is in her court. Be cool. Be normal. It's going to be fine."

* * *

><p>Maura was nervous. Dates were usually relatively easy to prepare for, but this was different. Maura couldn't shake her doubts about what she was doing. Maybe this was a huge mistake. If this didn't go well, it would probably hurt Jane more than if she had told her at first that they should just remain friends. But what if there was more here? What if they could have an amazing relationship? Maura hated what ifs, but her brain wouldn't stop thinking of them.<p>

When her doorbell rang, Maura opened the door and gasped before quickly raising her hand to cover her mouth. "Jane, you look amazing."

"You don't have to sound so surprised about it." Jane deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm not surprised about it, I...you look beautiful. _Actually you look incredible_, Maura thought.

"Thank you. You look amazing, of course. Are you ready to go?"

Jane drove them to the ballet. After the show they walked down the street to the restaurant. "Japanese?" Maura asked. "I thought you didn't do sushi."

"Tonight is the night for trying new things. And you mentioned that you wanted to try this place when it opened," Jane responded.

_This seems the same, but it feels totally different_, Maura thought after they were seated. _We could have done this whole evening before and it would have been totally normal, but now I'm seeing everything differently. Jane is so attentive to my every need. Is that new or did I not pay attention before? And confident. How can she be so confident right now? She's so sexy right now. I want to be closer to her. I think I want to kiss her. Why didn't I feel any of this before?_

Maura jumped as Jane touched her hand. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're spacing out."

"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I hope you were thinking about the food because I'm starving, and you need to order for me because I don't what any of this is. Try to stick with the least gross things okay?"

Maura ordered and Jane had to admit some of it was pretty good. She also had to admit that the ballet dancers were impressive, although she still didn't understand why the men had to wear those tights. Maura tried to give an explanation but Jane was too busy watching Maura's lips to pay attention to what she was saying.

"You're a good date," Maura said.

Started out of her thoughts, Jane said, "What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, sushi is actually pretty good. What did you say before."

"I said you're a good date."

"Oh. Thanks. That's the first time someone has said that to me. Look Maura, I know I put you in a weird position but you've been a really good sport tonight and I appreciate you being willing to give it a try, but you can be honest with me and we can just forget about this night. I won't be upset."

"I don't want to forget. I've been thinking about you and us all week. You opened my eyes to something I hadn't even considered before. Until you rang my doorbell tonight I was really unsure about what I was doing. I was afraid I was leading you on and I that was going to end up hurting you. But when I opened the door and saw you, everything felt different. I'm still confused and I don't know what's going to happen or if this is going work out, but I want to try. I want to give us a try."

Jane realized she'd been holding her breath for most of time Maura had been talking. She gulped in air and asked, "Seriously?"

"You know I can't lie."

"Okay, wow, I was not expecting that. So, yeah, let's give it a try."

* * *

><p>After dinner Jane drove Maura home. Jane pulled the car up to Maura's house and walked Maura to her door. Maura unlocked the door but didn't open it and turned back to Jane. "Do you want to come in?"<p>

"I...no. I mean not no, but I'm not going to. I'm not ready for the possible implications or expectations of what going inside with you right now means. Although please don't think I'm making any sort of assumptions. Ah, crap. I had a really great night but I'm going to say goodnight here before I turn into a pumpkin or something."

"Pumpkin?"

"Nevermind. Goodnight."

Jane started to turn away but Maura grabbed her arm and held it just above the elbow, gently rubbing her thumb over Jane's skin. "Don't I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

Jane swallowed hard and moved closer to Maura. With her left hand she tucked Maura's hair behind her left ear and brushed her thumb across Maura's cheek. Her right hand rested on Maura's hip. Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's. _So soft, _Jane thought. Maura slightly parted her lips and Jane did the same. She sucked gently on Maura's lower lip as she pulled back and then leaned her forehead against Maura's.

"Was that anticlimactic?" Maura asked.

Jane felt her arms trembling slightly. "No...I don't even have words for how that felt."

"Oh, that was..." Maura shook her head. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just nervous."

"It's okay. I'm nervous too." Jane reached behind Maura and opened her door. "Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura went inside closed and locked the door and then leaned her back against it. She touched her fingers to her bottom lip. She could still feel the sensation of Jane's lips on her own and was already wondering when she'd get to feel them again. Maura thought about opening the door and stopping Jane from leaving, but then she heard Jane's car driving away. How could something as simple as a kiss cause this reaction? How could something she had only just experienced for the first time create such a strong desire in her to experience again?

* * *

><p>Jane lay in bed, staring at her phone and considering whether it would be lame to send Maura a post-date text. Plus, what would she even say. Everything she thought of either sounded too formal or too clingy. She was ready to put the phone down when it buzzed with a text from Maura that said "Thank you for a wonderful date. I miss you already."<p>

_Holy shit_, Jane thought,_ I can die happy now._


	5. Chapter 5

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you for continuing to read this story and for all of your very kind comments.**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>The doorbell was ringing. Jane looked at her alarm clock and it read 9:02am. It was Sunday morning. Jane reasoned that there was no way anyone she actually wanted to see would be ringing her doorbell at this time on a Sunday morning so she snuggled back under the covers.<p>

Then her cell phone started buzzing. Jane looked at the phone and saw it was Maura calling. "Hey, Maur" she answered the phone sleepily.

"Hi, am I waking you up?

"No, some jackass ringing my doorbell just woke me up."

"Oh, well, I'm the jackass. Will you let me in?"

"You're the person ringing my doorbell at 9am on a Sunday?"

"That's me!" Maura said brightly.

"Give me a minute and I'll buzz you in." Jane quickly went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and put on pair of shorts to go with her tank top before letting Maura in.

Maura came in with bagels and coffee, "I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks. So, what are you waking me up this early on Sunday morning for?" Jane asked.

"9am is not early. I've been up since 7. I thought we could spend the spend the day together. There's a place I want to take you and I've got everything ready to go. The sooner we go the better."

A number of sarcastic responses ran through Jane's head: _Is this what dating Maura is going to be like?_ _7am? And she calls me bossy? _But she managed to suppress them. "Can I at least shower first?"

"Sure, but try to be fast."

Five minutes later Jane was showered. From the bedroom she yelled, "Hey Maur, what am I supposed to wear today?"

"Whatever you want. Something comfortable, like you'd wear to the beach," Maura yelled back.

_Comfortable and beach? _Jane put on a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and flip flops. "Okay?" she asked Maura.

"Yes."

"You're wearing a dress and heels. Is that what you wear to the beach?" Jane asked.

"I didn't say we were going to the beach. Ready to go?"

Jane followed Maura outside and stopped when she saw the vehicle Maura was walking towards. "What the hell is that?"

"It's my car."

"No, it's a jeep wrangler and I've never seen you drive that before."

"I never drive it for work. It's for fun."

"Damn, that's hot. I would have expected something fancier though."

"But this is almost guaranteed to cause the reaction you just had. Do you want to drive?" Maura asked holding out the keys.

"I don't know where we're going, remember? But, no, I definitely want to watch you drive this thing. Get the full effect, you know?"

Soon, they were on the highway, heading north of Boston, and Jane asked, "What other giant things do you have that I've never seen before?"

"Um..."

"You're gonna say house, aren't you?"

"Well..."

"Is that we're going?"

"Maybe?"

Jane laughed. "Don't ever get arrested, okay? You'd be too easy to interrogate. How often do you go to this house? Is it far? I've never heard you mention it."

"I haven't been for a few months, maybe longer, although it's only about an hour away. It's not that really fun to go there alone. It's not really anything special. Just a cottage really, near the beach. It's a nice day out, I thought it would be nice to get out of the city."

"Hey, no need to explain. It all sounds good to me. You look beautiful by the way, I wasn't trying to make fun of how you were dressed."

"Thank you," Maura blushed, "and "I know you weren't teasing. You look good too. I liked the dress you wore last night, but you don't have to wer anything to impress me."

"I don't mind getting dressed up every now and then. Especially for you."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence until they arrived at the house, a small one story cottage across the street from the beach. They went inside and Maura showed Jane around the two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Standing in the living room, Maura said, "I brought food for lunch. We could go to the beach and take a walk and then come back and eat?"

"Whatever you want. You're in charge today," Jane said.

"There's something I really need to do first, though." Maura moved closer to Jane, put a hand on Jane's waist and tilted her head up to kiss her. This time mouths parted, and tongues tentatively explored one another. "I've been thinking about doing that since last night," Maura said. "In fact it's practically the only thing I've thought about since last night."

"Damn, I, yeah. Still no words. Let's go for that walk."

They walked down to the beach. Maura held her heels in one hand and grabbed Jane's hand with the other. Jane looked at their hands. "Is that okay?" Maura asked.

"Absolutely. It's just weird how everything is different now. Don't worry, I'm so happy about it but I think it will just take awhile to get used to."

"Jane, don't be afraid to touch me or be affectionate with me. I want you to. Actually, I need you to, to show me this is real."

Jane pulled Maura into an embrace and then pulled back to look into Maura's eyes. "This is real. I want to do everything I can to show you that. But I'm nervous. I don't want to go too fast because I don't want to mess up. And this is all new for me. I don't just mean dating a woman. I mean dating my best friend and being in a relationship I actually care about succeeding."

Maura kissed Jane gently. "We'll figure it out together, okay?"

Jane nodded and said, "So, tell me about this house."

They started walking down the beach again, hand-in-hand, and Maura explained that the house had been in the Isles family for awhile. When her parents decided to buy a bigger house down the cape, they gave her this house. Maura told Jane about spending time here when she was a kid. Wandering the beach and looking for seals. Eventually they made it back to the house and ate lunch.

After eating, Maura and Jane sat down on the bench swing hanging on the back porch. Maura sat sideways and swung her legs onto Jane's lap. "I know what you mean by everything being different now. I have a million questions and concerns but I'm trying hard to not over-think everything. I know what I am feeling right now and I want to just concentrate on that."

"I would feel better if we got any big concerns out in the open," Jane responded.

"My main concern is that if this relationship doesn't succeed we'll lose our friendship."

"You know, a week ago I thought you were ready to cut your losses with me as a friend anyway."

Maura waved the comment off, "I was just angry. I don't think it would have lasted."

"But the threat of losing your friendship made me realize I had deeper feelings for you. This is a risk. Telling you I wanted to date you was a risk. Christ, being so inarticulate when I told you was a risk. But it was bound to happen eventually. A person can't lie to themselves and the people around them forever. Once I realized I had romantic feelings for you I was going to have to tell you eventually, or probably go crazy trying to hide it."

"So things have changed for good?" Maura asked.

"I think so."

"That's comforting in a strange way. There's no going back, so we have to move forward." They were silent for a few minutes, Jane absentmindedly running fingers over Maura's calves, until Maura asked, "Are you concerned about other people's reactions?"

Jane considered the question for a moment and then answered, "Frankie knows. Pop will probably be fine. I don't know about Ma. Frost knows and he hinted that the other detectives had suspicions about us. For female police, people are more surprised when you aren't a lesbian. No one else matters to me. We live in Boston for fucks sake. I don't know. I'm not worried what anyone thinks."

"My parents, I don't know, they let me live my life as I see fit. I have one other thing I want to ask you and I don't know how to say it delicately, so I'm just going to say it."

Jane smiled. "It's never stopped you before."

"You don't have the best dating track record. Dean, Grant, Jorge, all great guys who really liked you, and you pushed them all away. How do I know you won't do the same with me?"

"I tried to go out with those guys because everyone seemed to think I should. I recall you pushing me towards two of them. I pushed them away because I wasn't interested in them. I tried but it wasn't right. So that's why you can be sure I won't do the same with you."

"Very good answer."

Jane slid closer to the center of the bench and leaned down to kiss Maura. Each time they kissed it was more passionate and bolder than the time before. Jane slid a hand further up Maura's leg to her thigh and moved her mouth to Maura's neck, trailing kisses from her collarbone to ear. "I like it when you wear your hair up like this so I can see your neck. Jane looked back at Maura's face. Maura's mouth was parted and she was breathing heavily. _She's aroused_, Jane though. _She actually wants me. Like I want her._ Jane sat back up.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"I, uh, just nerves. What if I can't, um, satisfy you."

Maura had privately had the same doubt. "I am very good at giving instructions. And we can slow, but please not too slow."

"Slow, but not too slow," Jane repeated.

"We should probably head back to the city now, anyway. I have some reports I should read before tomorrow."

"Can we come back here?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Can I drive home?"

Maura laughed. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 6**

**As always, thank you for continuing to read this story and for your awesome comments.**

**This may be getting into M Rating territory. So be forewarned, sexy times ahead. I'll probably up the rating in the next chapter for safety, in case anyone actually gives a shit about the ratings.**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>For the first time ever Jane hated her job. Even during the multiple times she's almost been killed doing her job, she had never hated it before. But now, every minute she spent at work was a minute she couldn't spend with Maura. They hadn't had much time together since Sunday.<p>

For three days she'd been chasing down leads on a murder and was no closer to coming up with a suspect than when she started. No witnesses, no useful forensic evidence, and if anyone knew anything they weren't talking. This was the worst part of the job. All too often cases hinged on someone slipping up and saying something to the wrong person. Television shows made it seem like forensic evidence was a magical crime solver. But when a killer walks up to someone on a street corner in the middle of the night and shoots them, there's not exactly a wealth of forensic evidence. And contrary to what happens on TV, people don't just start telling the truth when they are interrogated long enough.

So now, on a Saturday afternoon, Jane was walking through the neighborhood one more time, hoping some good citizen who didn't want their neighborhood to be the unsolved murder leader in the city would feel a sudden urge to provide her with a useful piece of information. But no such luck today. And while normally Jane would not have even considered stopping until she had exhausted every possible avenue of investigation, all she could think of was seeing Maura.

Jane walked back to her parked car and phoned Frost. Frost answered with, "Anything?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"Nothing. No one is talking. This case is a dead end."

"Fuck it. I'm gonna head back to the station and update the paperwork and then call it quits for the rest of the weekend. You should do the same."

"Right, partner. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Next Jane sent a text to Maura: "Will be done in about an hour. Are you free?"

Maura soon replied: "Come over. I'll make dinner."

* * *

><p>Jane arrived an hour and a half later, let herself in, and found Maura in the kitchen at the stove. "Sorry that took a little longer than I expected," Jane said and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"That's okay. I'm just finishing here. Any luck today."

Jane hopped up on the counter. "No. We're not gonna solve this. It's a shit case. But no more work talk. I'm off for the rest of the weekend and I don't want to talk anymore about murders."

"Did you bring an overnight bag?" Maura asked.

"Uh, it's in the car. I didn't want to assume anything."

"You're supposed to assume things with me. For instance, on a Saturday night you don't have to ask me if I'm free."

"Are we really at that point? I mean, we haven't spent the night together yet."

"I'm ready to be there. We aren't in high school. We don't have to go steady for six months before moving to the next step."

"Go steady? Yeah, we also aren't living in the 1950s. Anyway, I know. That doesn't mean I don't feel like a teenager dating her first crush and afraid of making a crucial mistake. I feel like we're moving so fast and yet somehow not fast enough."

"Well, I am assuming that you will spend the night with me, so go get your bag and I'll serve dinner."

After dinner Jane cleaned up and then insisted Maura let her watch the end of the Red Sox game. Maura curled up on one end of the couch with a book and Jane reclined on the other watching the game. When the game ended, Jane clicked off the television. Maura was lying on her side. She had fallen asleep. Jane gently took the book out of her hands and put it away and then lay down next to her. Maura opened her eyes. "I fell asleep."

"Yes you did."

"I'm glad you woke me up."

Jane snuggled closer to Maura, intertwining their legs, and putting a hand on Maura's hip. "I know I said I didn't want to talk about work, but today sucked. Not only were we not making any progress but all I could think about was how I should have been spending the day with you. It was the first time I've ever actively thought about wanting to be somewhere else rather than work. Even when I was following up on useless leads instead of watching Game 4 of the 2007 World Series, it didn't occur to me to want to be doing anything else."

"So you're saying I'm more important to you than watching baseball?" Maura asked.

"Not just baseball, the Red Sox winning the 2007 world series. Trust me. It's a big deal. Actually, my point was that for the first time I care about something or someone more than my job. And that is a really big deal."

"You keep saying things that cause my body to increase the release of endorphins and adrenaline and cause a loss of blood flow in the primary dilatation of the alimentary canal."

"Uh, what?"

"I believe the popular expression is you give me butterflies in my stomach."

Jane laughed. "It's a good thing I love how much of a nerd you are."

Maura's breathing hitched at the word love, but Jane didn't seem to notice. _She didn't say she loved you, she said she loved that you're a nerd. Wait, was that a compliment or an insult? _"Was that a compliment or-"

"Compliment, definitely a compliment. Your brain is one of my favorite things about you, along with your inability to lie, and your smile, and your eyes."

"Butterflies," Maura whispered and then they were kissing. Jane pressed further against Maura, eliminating what little space there was between them. "Jane, being this close to you is great, but being squished against the back of the couch is a little uncomfortable. Can we relocate?" When Jane didn't respond immediately, Maura continued, "We're just going to go upstairs and resume this in bed instead of on the couch, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

Exactly as Maura had said, they were on the bed in the same position. Maura had thrown the covers off and they were laying on the sheets. "I know you want to go slow. I want you to know that you won't make a mistake. I'm so ready for you."

"How can you be so confident?" Jane asked.

"I trust you, with everything."

They connected again in a searing kiss. Jane started tugging Maura's shirt up. "I want to feel more of you," Jane whispered. Maura leaned back so Jane could lift her shirt off. Jane ripped of her own shirt and tossed it away and then stopped to admire Maura. Her fingers traced Maura's yoga toned stomach and the exposed skin above her bra. "You're so amazing and you smell so good."

Maura successfully resisted the urge to tell Jane about recent studies into pheromones.

Jane unclasped Maura's bra and pulled it off. Reverently, Jane traced her thumb around each of Maura's nipples until they were hard. Jane lowered her head, kissing down Maura's chest and then covering a nipple with her mouth. Jane traced the hardened nipple with her tongue and sucked gently on it, eliciting soft moans from Maura. Jane moved her mouth to the other breast and her hand roamed over Maura's ass.

"Jane," Maura breathed out, "we are rapidly approaching the point of no return here. I think if we go any further you need to be ready to finish what you started." Jane flopped back on the bed, breathing heavily. "It's okay. I told you I can wait, at least a little longer."

"It's not that I don't want to."

"Stop. It's fine. We've got lots of time. Let's get ready for bed. I want to fall asleep in your arms."

Bedtime routine done, Maura found Jane waiting for her in bed. "What were you doing in there, solving world hunger?" Jane joked.

"It's a secret, at least for now. I can't reveal all my secrets at once." Maura slipped into bed and turned on her side away from Jane. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and pulled her close. Maura said, "If you want I can..."

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm trying not to be too clinical or vulgar or colloquial, but I don't think it's possible. I can...fuck you, if you want. You don't have to wait."

Jane sucked in a breath. "No, that wouldn't be fair. We should do it together for the first time." Jane pulled Maura tighter and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Goodnight, Maura."


	7. Chapter 7

**Miles To Go**

**Chapter 7**

**Note rating change to M**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>When Jane woke up her right arm was numb. At some point during the night her right arm had ended up pinned underneath her body. But her left arm was still securely wrapped around Maura. Jane shifted as gently as possible so her right arm was free without letting go of Maura.<p>

Jane breathed in Maura's scent. _This is it._ Jane thought. _This is what I wanted. This is what I want, every day. Why am I being so hesitant about sex? She wants me as much as I want her. There's no reason to be scared._

Maura started to stir and rolled onto her back. Jane thought she looked perfect, yawning and wrinkling her nose in the early morning light. Maura opened her eyes to find Jane watching her. "Good morning," Jane said. "I think we slept like this all night. You look beautiful right now."

"Are you always this perky in the morning? I didn't expect that."

"No, I'm not. It's just waking up with you. It's uh, really, really nice."

Maura glanced down. "You know we're both still half naked right?"

"Yes. Hold that thought. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Jane jumped up and went into the bathroom. After peeing and brushing her teeth, she returned to an empty bed.

Maura walked back into the room and to Jane's questioning look said, "Guest bathroom. You're not the only one who gets to brush her teeth."

Maura resumed her position in bed. Jane, suddenly shy again, sat down on the edge. "Maura, I, um, I need you to talk to me, okay? Tell me if should be doing anything different." Maura nodded. Jane climbed on top of Maura and kissed her. They picked up where they had left off the night before, with Jane covering Maura's neck and chest with her mouth and a hand drifting to Maura's ass and thighs.

Maura's legs were wrapped around Jane and she swung her hips hard to the left to roll them both over. Jane was now below her with a surprised look on her face. "Let me show you how I feel about you. I know you want this. You don't have to prove anything to me." Jane could only nod in response.

Maura sat up to remove the rest of Jane's and her own clothing. Then she lay down beside Jane and took a moment to admire Jane's body. "Your body is so perfect," Maura said, tracing fingers over Jane's stomach. "So strong, you are in such good shape."

"You don't think it's, I don't know, too masculine?"

"I think your body is perfect. Anyone who says your body is masculine because of your well-defined musculature, doesn't know very much about the human body. I can understand someone saying the way you carry yourself is masculine, but that is because projecting strength and confidence is seen as a masculine quality in our culture. You should consider that a compliment." Maura moved her body on top of Jane. "I think it looks perfect and feels perfect against my body."

"Jesus, Maura," Jane moaned.

Maura's mouth began to explore Jane's neck and chest. "You taste perfect too." Maura positioned herself between Jane's legs and gently rocked her hips just enough to create some stimulation. Her mouth and tongue found Jane's breasts and explored every millimeter of them.

When Jane started pushing her own hips harder against Maura, Maura readjusted so she was straddling one of Jane's legs. She put a hand between Jane's legs and raked a finger through Jane's wetness. "You are so wet for me. Is this is what you want, Jane?"

"Holy fuck, Maura," Jane groaned. "Yes that's what I want. Please touch me."

Maura brought her lips back up to meet Jane's in a passionate kiss as she plunged two fingers inside Jane, spurred on the moaning and grunting issuing from Jane's mouth. Maura continued curling her fingers inside Jane until she felt Jane was close. She pulled her fingers out and rubbed them against Jane's hard clit. "Let go, Jane. I want you to come for me," Maura whispered. Within seconds Jane was bucking her hips hard against Maura's hand while moaning Maura's name.

Maura kept her fingers in place until Jane's spasms subsided. When she gently stroked Jane's clit again, Jane said, "Oh shit, not yet, it's too much, too intense." Maura lay down against Jane with her head on Jane's chest, listening to her rapidly beating heart. "Fuck, Maura, I've never felt anything like that. I've never had anyone talk to me like that."

Maura lifted her head to look at Jane's face. "Was that okay?"

"It was amazing, and the way you flipped me over like that was totally hot. My natural instinct in all situations is to take control, but that was totally the wrong instinct here. You are totally in charge now in the bedroom."

"In that case, I am so wet for you right now. I want you to fuck me now, Jane."

Jane rolled them over so Maura was underneath her. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to come in your mouth."

Jane's jaw dropped as she wondered why Maura had been hiding her filthy mouth from her for so long, but she quickly recovered and slid down Maura's body. She grazed her hands across the tops of Maura's thighs and through Maura's wet hair. She kissed the insides of Maura's thighs and wrapped her hands around Maura's waist. Jane's tongue traveled up Maura's thigh and then through her folds, tasting Maura for the first time.

Jane started with long tongue strokes and then focused her mouth on Maura's clit. When Jane sucked on it, Maura responded with a load moan and started rocking her hips into Jane's mouth. When Maura's moans started getting louder Jane replaced her tongue with her thumb on Maura's clit and pushed her tongue inside Maura.

Jane felt Maura clench around her as she cried out. Jane kissed her way back up Maura's body and settled on top of her. "Jesus, I can't believe that just happened." Jane kissed Maura deeply. "I could never have imagined how amazing that would feel."

"Jane, less talking, more kissing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Miles to Go**

**_I wrote and posted the first seven chapters of this story about six months ago. I wanted to finish it and give it closure. I didn't have a time in which it was set before, so now I'm going to say early Season 2._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Jane stood with Maura in her kitchen. "Can you believe we made it this long without my mother finding out?"

"It's a little surprising, but I am glad we are finally telling her."

Jane took hold of Maura's hand. "Me too. Although I've enjoyed the peace and quiet. Get ready for nonstop meddling. You really didn't have to offer her your guest house, you know."

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to. Regardless of our relationship, Angela has become an important person in my life. She's going through a lot right now. Offering her my guest house is the least I can do."

Jane spotted Angela walking towards the kitchen door from the guest house. "Here it goes." Angela came in and Jane asked her to join her on the couch. "Ma, I have to tell you something. Maura and I...well, Maura and I are dating."

"Janie, of course you are. Do you think I'm that blind or so out of touch that I wouldn't have noticed what's been going on for months?"

Maura was still in the kitchen. She was trying to give them a little space but still be there for support if Jane needed it. Jane looked over the back of the couch at Maura in confusion. Maura only shrugged. "Months? It's only been a month, Ma."

Now Angela looked back and forth between the two women confused. "Oh, well, anyway, I'm happy you figured it out then."

"That's it?" Jane asked.

"Jane-" Maura tried to interject.

"No, Maur." Jane held up her hand to Maura but kept her eyes on her mother. "I just can't believe you have nothing more to say. No questions about grandkids or any other uncomfortable topics you want to ask questions about?"

Angela patted Jane's knee. "Honey, Maura is the best person you have ever dated. I don't need to meddle. And I think my chances for grandkids improves a lot with you dating Maura." With that, Angela got up and went back to the guesthouse.

Maura came over to the couch, looked at Jane and said, "Did she just say she expects me to give her grandkids?"

"I think so."

"Oh god."

* * *

><p><em>Eight Months Later<em>

Jane sat in her apartment, drinking a beer and watching the Bruins game. Things with Maura were going great, but they were both used to being independent and living alone, so they had agreed that they should spend at least two nights a week apart. Sometimes it happened naturally when Jane had to work late anyway. But nights like this, when Jane had nothing else to do but sit in her apartment alone, were becoming harder and harder to enjoy.

About two weeks into dating, Jane had told Maura she loved her. She was nervous about saying it and had sort of blurted it out after dinner one night. Like everything else during those first few weeks, Maura had dealt with Jane's nervousness and bumbling graciously and helpfully. Since then Jane's confidence, about both herself and the reality of Maura's feelings for her, had improved exponentially.

She thought she knew then what love felt like, but that was nothing compared to how she felt about Maura now. Some days she felt like her heart might literally burst. And it would be because of the smallest things. Just watching Maura's expressions as she read a book. Or the way she would kneel on the floor and talk to Bass. Or how she stretched her whole body as she woke up in the morning.

Jane took out her phone and typed out a text message: _I miss you xo_

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. Jane got up and looked in the peephole. She opened the door for Maura.

Maura stepped inside. "I was already on my way over here when I got your text. I missed you too, and I've been thinking. Maybe we should reconsider this two nights off a week agreement." Maura walked to the couch and sat down and Jane followed. "We get enough time apart when you have to work. I can't stand sitting at home alone and knowing you're doing the same thing. I have an idea." Maura took a deep breath and said, "I think you should move in with me."

* * *

><p><em>Three Months After That<em>

Maura woke up as the sunlight filtered into the bedroom. Over the past year she had woken up with Jane next to her more mornings than not, but somehow it felt different now. She knew Jane would always be there, except for the rare instance in which Jane worked completely through the night. But that happened less and less frequently. Jane always tried to get home for at least a couple hours of sleep.

Home. Maura had lived in many places, but for the first time she felt she truly had a home. Jane had moved in and Angela moved to Jane's apartment, which worked out well for everyone. Each morning since then, Maura woke up first and silently watched Jane sleep. She considered the many things that had to happen or not happen in her life and Jane's life to bring them to this point. She thought about whether fate was something that could actually play a hand in their lives or if it was all complete randomness. If she could be this happy with someone else or if they were destined for each other. Or if Jane had never had the courage to reveal her feelings, if she would have figured it out on her own.

"You're staring at me again," Jane mumbled.

"I can't help it. You're never this peaceful when you're awake."

Jane opened an eye to glare at Maura but noticed that her eyes were moist. Jane was immediately more alert and reached out for Maura's hand. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking too much."

"Can I have that in writing?" Jane paused to allow Maura to roll her eyes at her. "Come on, tell me."

"I was just thinking about how many variables go into our lives everyday. Everyday before we met one of us could have made a decision, even a small one, that changed the course of our lives. I might never have met you, and I wouldn't even know what I had missed out on."

"That means you could be missing out on something even better now, right?"

Maura furrowed her brow. "I suppose it does, although I have a hard time imagining that possibility."

"I think we were meant to be together. No matter what else happened in our lives, eventually we'd find each other."

"Does that mean you believe in fate?"

"I guess. I mean, maybe it could have taken eighty years and we would have ended up roommates in a nursing home or something, but we still would have found each other."

"I love you, Jane."

Jane responded by pressing her lips against Maura's. She pushed Maura onto her back and slid on top of her. Clothes were discarded. Jane started kissing her way down Maura's body, but Maura pulled her back up and said, "I want to see you.'

"Okay." Jane's fingers slid easily inside Maura and established a steady rhythm.

Jane closed her eyes tight as Maura's fingers found her clit. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Jane did and locked eyes with Maura. They stayed that way until they both came. Then they spent the rest of the morning in bed talking about what their life together was going to look like.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it. Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
